


У нас есть печеньки

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	

Персонажи: Маммон/Дино Каваллоне  
Место действия: Заброшенный дом  
Ключ: "У нас тоже есть печеньки"

 

Прошло несколько лет, и Дино уже не помнил, когда это случилось - зимой или летом. Кажется, на ногах у него были ботики - в отличие от многих других деталей, хлюпанье набравшейся в обувь воды вспоминалось ему очень отчетливо, а ведь ботики няня доставала только тогда, когда выпадал снег и Дино, играя, мог промочить ноги.  
Но если дело было зимой, то непонятно, откуда на ладонях взялись следы от раздавленной земляники. Сок, засыхавший под ногтями багровой полоской, пах тяжело и сладко, почти как то вино, ложечку которого давали к причастию, и был таким же липким. Может, землянику принесли вместе с печеньем - убеждал себя Дино, прекрасно зная, что это всего лишь отговорка. А может... может, лучше не задумываться над временем года, а вспомнить, как он оказался в том доме.  
Итак, было лето - или зима, - и Дино отпустили поиграть в саду. Вообще-то, это только так называлось - поиграть, а на самом деле он брел по дорожке, задирая вверх голову так, что весь мир вокруг становился неустойчивым и начинал немножко раскачиваться, и смотрел на плывущие в синем небе облака. Самое большое было похоже на развевающуюся по ветру лошадиную гриву. Дино сразу подумал о пони, которого ему пообещали на день рождения — и споткнулся.  
— Нос не расшиби, — сказал кто-то, придержав его за плечо.  
Голос был странный, неопределенный, но Дино, обернувшись, решил, что это все-таки женщина, ведь мужчины не носят длинные, до пяток, лиловые плащи с низко надвинутыми на лоб капюшонами. У няни был похожий халат, только махровый и розовый, и уже поэтому Дино не испугался, когда женщина позвала его за собой.  
Что было после того, как она взяла его за руку, он помнил плохо.  
Воспоминания о случившемся в том году вообще зияли пробелами. Например, Дино отлично помнил, как крестный говорил о пони. Но не мог вспомнить, почему к радости, охватывавшей его при мысли о том, что до дня рождения осталось совсем немного, примешивался страх. Иногда ему казалось, что он подслушал или подсмотрел что-то, не предназначенное для его ушей, что-то такое, что выставило крестного с непривычной и пугающей стороны — как будто дон Тимотео на мгновение снял маску, а под ней оказалось чужое лицо.  
А иногда — что он все это себе придумал. Что это было что-то вроде того сна, что приснился ему, когда он заигрался под столом в отцовском кабинете — там был стоявший на коленях человек, и лицо у него было красное и мокрое, и руки вывернуты так, как бывает только у сломанных игрушек. “Тебе приснилось, не бойся”, — сказал ему позже отец, и Дино позабыл обо всем этом так же, как забыл о том, когда произошла встреча в парке.  
Но что он помнил очень ясно — это неудобные высокие ступеньки, облупившуюся зеленую краску на двери, комнату, так заставленную вещами, что вряд ли он смог бы пройти через нее, ничего не задев и не разбив — если бы его не придерживали за локоть. Комната казалась не очень большой, но путь мимо тумбочек с рассохшимися скрипучими дверцами, торшеров (у одного из них вместо абажура был осьминог, игрушечный, конечно), стульев с торчащими из сидений пружинами, шкафов, за пыльными стеклянными дверцами которых ползали мухи, длился так долго, что — подумал Дино, — за это время можно было бы обойти все поместье.  
Посреди комнаты стоял круглый стол. Женщина усадила за него Дино и села напротив. Капюшон она так и не сняла, и Дино то мучился от любопытства, то обмирал от ужаса, гадая, что под ним скрывается. Может, у нее шрам на лице, думал он, или бородавки. Или что-то по-настоящему жуткое.  
— Угощайся, — сказала она, придвигая ближе тарелку с печеньем.  
Дино потянулся к тарелке, и вдруг увидел, какие грязные у него руки. Густой и липкий земляничный сок засыхал на пальцах, стягивая кожу и кое-где уже отслаивался бурыми чешуйками.  
— Извините, — сказал он, быстро спрятав руки под скатертью. — Няня мне не разрешает есть сладкое перед обедом.  
Под капюшоном что-то зашевелилось. Дино смущенно уставился на скатерть, где толстые серые нитки переплетались в странные узоры.  
— Она, наверное, будет ругаться, если я опоздаю, — пробормотал он.  
Ему показалось, что узоры тоже зашевелились. И не нужно было поднимать голову, чтобы почувствовать, как лиловый капюшон медленно сползает с лба женщины назад, на затылок.  
— Не думаю, что она будет ругаться, — сказала женщина.

***  
— И ты взял печенье? — спросил Сквало.  
Дино покачал головой.  
— Кажется, нет… Не помню, на самом деле, но думаю, что нет. Я уверен, что нет.  
Зазвенел школьный звонок. Сквало глянул на часы и спрыгнул с подоконника.  
— Бежать надо, — пробормотал он, нахмурившись. — Кстати, зря.  
— Что — зря?  
— Ну, печенье. Оно же вкусное. Ореховое. А потом можно было что-нибудь попросить.  
Ты откуда знаешь, хотел спросить Дино — но Сквало уже бросился к дверям, крикнув на прощанье:  
— Плевать, все равно это был сон! — и исчез.  
Дино посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь.  
— Нет, — опять покачал он головой, то ли возражая Сквало, то ли повторяя, что не брал печенья.  
Жаль, что с тех пор прошло уже несколько лет, и он мало что помнил о том дне — даже время года позабылось.


End file.
